1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving a golfer' swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various training aids. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,632 for Gold Putting Practice Aid which discloses an apparatus for guiding stroking movement of a putter, comprising a base frame engageable with and forming a border about a putting surface in an operative stroke practice position.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,192 issued to Boyd for Golf Swing Training Aid. This patent discloses the use of a “C”-shaped head rest that is positioned across the user's forehead and padded for comfort. The headrest is connected to an extendable shaft that varies in length from 4 feet long to 7 feet long. The headrest trains the golfer to maintain a proper head position during a golf swing.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,979 for Golf Swing Training Apparatus which discloses a mounting bar with an extendable length arm stabilizer extending outwardly from the mounting bar and terminating in a headrest.
Tolson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,222 for a Parallel Putting Device And Method discloses a putting aid using device to maintain the position of the putter during the putt.
The prior art fails to provide a chipping training aid that constrains wrist cupping. Further the prior art devices fail to constrain golf club head movement, which is a critical parameter in chipping success.
Golfers that experience problems with chipping tend to scoop at the ball and try to lift it up into the air, which usually results in the golfer hitting behind the ball or skulling the golf ball. Essentially, the low point of the golfer's swing arc is behind the golf ball, not in front of the golf ball where the low point should be for a proper chipping technique.